moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Brotherhood of Judgment
The Brotherhood of Judgment is an elite military company. Forged in the fires of war, they uphold a singular mandate, the imposing and execution of law and order. Unlike the guards of the various kingdoms or the Paladins of the Light, however, the Brotherhood has a far greater, more demanding path set before them. Through constant, punishing trials they strip themselves of all emotional attachments, reforging themselves into paragons of discipline and order. They do not understand the concept of mercy, they do not care for compromise or political bureaucracy, they exist to enforce the law and will destroy any form of lawlessness, no matter the source. Bandits, thieves guilds, cartels, corrupt politicians, fallen paladins, demons, undead lords, any and all threats to law and order are marked by the Brotherhood of Judgment for clear and total destruction. There are no trials when the Brotherhood captures those guilty of violating the law, only swift, merciless executions or imprisonment and no one is spared their wrath. In the eyes of the Brotherhood, no one is above suspicion, no one is above judgment. This mindset inevitably means that in the pursuit of their duties, innocent lives will be lost, but such concerns are brushed off by the Brotherhood, for they are free from emotion and mercy, and as far as they are concerned, the only thing that matters is the enforcement of the law, no matter the cost. Each member of the Brotherhood of Judgment answers to the law, but not the law of any singular nation. Rather, the Brotherhood has their own concept of the law, free from the red tape and political maneuverings that shape current proceedings. For their zeal and merciless acts, they are often seen as evil and corrupt, yet that is not so. In the eyes of the Brotherhood, the only way one can become a true paragon of law and order, able to face any challenge set before them, is to take on the greatest source of evil in the known world and return unscathed. To that end, each member of the public wishing to become a member of the Brotherhood of Judgment must willingly stand before the might of either the Burning Legion, Undead Scourge or Old God Empire. Those who survive their trials are sworn in as proper members of the Brotherhood. Those who perish, are respected for their sacrifice, but ultimately are considered unworthy of remembrance for they were too weak to endure the hardships that they would no doubt face as members of the Brotherhood of Judgment. =What is the Brotherhood of Judgment? = ---- The Brotherhood of Judgment is a group of individuals who believe in and are subsequently devoted to, the swift enforcement of law and the establishment of order. They are merciless in their pursuits of justice and care little for the perspectives of good and evil, and even less so for the concepts of compromise and bargaining. While many of their forts and citadels are located within or near lands owned by the Alliance, they do not serve the Alliance and instead meet out justice according to their own code as it is written their sacred holy text, the 'The Codex of Judgment'. A member of the Brotherhood of Judgment is always considered to be on duty no matter their location. They often venture alone when undertaking their tasks, but will not shun working with groups of individuals if the task set before them is one that cannot be effectively handled without additional support. While they will gladly enforce the law where it is needed for free, often there are Lords, Barons and even Dukes who will pay the Brotherhood to come to their lands and squash any lawlessness that they encounter with their brutal efficiency, although this has at times backfired on the Lords or Barons when it is revealed that they were orchestrating or otherwise responsible for the crimes in the first place. When it comes time to seek justice, regardless of the reason, the Brotherhood willingly employs any number of dangerous weapons to ensure that the task is done, but of all their weapons there are two that the Brotherhood has mastered over the many years that they have been an active organization, fear, and intimidation. Often wearing black-plate armor, these are men and women who clad themselves in garments which can easily frighten those without the willpower to stand up for themselves, which only makes their job easier, especially when there are those in need of breaking to get information. Over the years there have been multiple branches of the Brotherhood of Judgment that have risen and fallen. While many of the threats the Brotherhood now face have only been present on Azeroth a few times in recent history, the Brotherhood themselves have existed long before the events of the Third War, with a history dating back over two hundred and fifty years. Each of these branches employs different methods in how they carry out their duties but one thing remains the same, their absolute fanaticism when it comes to the enforcement of law and order. =The Founding of the Brotherhood= ---- The Brotherhood of Judgment was formed officially in the year 370 K.C. While originally formed from groups of rebels and political malcontents, the Brotherhood of Judgment eventually matured and evolved into the fanatical organization that it is today from those initial rebels. The Rise and Fall of the Golden Dawn (360 K.C - 372 K.C): Within the city of Stormwind, a group of purists known as the Golden Dawn rose up while the nation was embroiled in the War of the Three Hammers. This group was entirely intolerant of any non-human or mixed breed individual or family who lived within the city of Stormwind. With the armies of Stormwind distracted, the Golden Dawn committed a number of high profile assassinations and massacres, wiping out entire bloodlines and political opponents. One of the families that were wiped out was the Kalas family, a family that, while fully human, supported non-humans in their bid to settle within Stormwind and its territories. While the Golden Dawn believed that they had fully eliminated the Kalas family, they had unfortunately missed the eldest son of the family, Azarai Kalas, who had been serving within the Stormwind Military in their push against the Dark Iron Dwarves. When Azarai returned from the front and found that his entire family had been executed by this group of purists, he at first tried to settle matters through the traditional systems. He reached out to his friends in the guard, trying to get them to take action against the purist group that had murdered his family, and yet no one would make a move, and the pursuit of justice stalled. Azarai, however, continued to campaign and push for action to occur, until the Golden Dawn attempted to assassinate him in order to silence him. While the attempt was bungled and ultimately failed, the lack of action in the face of a direct assassination attempt on a ranking soldier in the Stormwind military threw Azarai into a rage. He denounced the courts that had done nothing to assist in the pursuit of justice, and using his contacts, he gathered men and women of a similar mindset to his own and undertook their own quest for justice. Initially, Azarai was extremely effective in his methods and he earned praise from the people of Stormwind as he enforced justice on the Golden Dawn members that he discovered. However, in undertaking this quest, regardless of his good intentions, he had violated the laws of Stormwind and was imprisoned as a result. When he was brought before King Charles Wrynn he did not cower and beg for forgiveness, but instead made a passionate speech denouncing the lack of justice and the freedom that the Golden Dawn had obtained despite their blatant crimes against the Kingdom of Stormwind. Despite having cause to execute him for his crimes, King Charles Wrynn instead decided to pardon Azarai on the condition that he take his followers and devote them entirely to the task of wiping out the Golden Dawn. Azarai agreed, and while originally giving them the name the 'Knights of the Raven' the name was changed when many of the populace started calling them 'Judges' instead of Knights. Rather than fight against the name and try to become something pure and righteous, Azarai decided to work with the name and changed the name of the order to the Brotherhood of Judgment. With the Brotherhood of Judgment established, Azarai started his task of rooting out and destroying the Golden Dawn completely, no matter the cost. Unable to use the courts against him, the Golden Dawn faltered and collapsed as the foundations that it had built itself on were torn down underneath them. Within two years of the order's founding, the Golden Dawn was wiped out with the last of its high ranking members being publicly executed by the Brotherhood of Judgment within the main square of Stormwind City in the year 372 K.C. After the Golden Dawn was wiped out, King Charles Wrynn gave the Brotherhood leave to create their own base of power within one of the ruined keeps that had been abandoned by Stormwind during the War of the Three Hammers. Not turning down the opportunity, the Brotherhood of Judgment, with the support of King Charles Wrynn, formed Kalas Keep, which became their first base of operations. =Timeline= ---- The Golden Dawn 360 K.C - The Golden Dawn causes widespread chaos within Stormwind City as they assassinate several high profile individuals and wipe out entire families in the name of racial intolerance. 363 K.C - The Kalas Family, known supporters of immigration are massacred in their home. The Golden Dawn claim responsibility by leaving multiple pieces of racist propaganda within their home. 364 K.C - Azarai Kalas returns home from the War of the Three Hammers to find his family murdered. He begins making passionate inquiries into the Golden Dawn, demanding action. The courts refuse due to Golden Dawn influence. 366 K.C - The Golden Dawn attempts to assassinate Azarai Kalas and fails. He confronts the courts demanding action once again only to be denied. He then denounces the justice system and forms his own group of like-minded men and women who pursue justice on their own terms. 367 K.C - Azarai gains public favor during his crusade against the Golden Dawn, but ultimately is arrested by the courts for violating Stormwind law. He is brought before King Charles Wrynn, who pardons him after Azarai gave a passionate speech about the miscarriage of justice. King Charles Wrynn orders Azarai to use his followers to eliminate the Golden Dawn completely. Initially calling his order the Knights of the Raven he changes the name to the Brotherhood of Judgment due to the population giving him the idea for the name. 370 K.C - Three years after being given authority to create the Brotherhood of Judgment, Azarai completes the training of his followers and begins a renewed crusade against the Golden Dawn. 372 K.C - Two years after the crusade begins, the Golden Dawn is crushed by the Brotherhood of Judgment, with the last of their leaders, Councillor Eric Dallaros, being publicly executed by Azarai within the Stormwind Square. Delighted by the swift removal of the Golden Dawn from his city, King Charles Wrynn authorizes Azarai to create his own base of operations and continue to build up his new militarized order. The Rise of the Brotherhood 373 K.C - Construction of Kalas Keep begins. The Brotherhood of Judgment begins growing in numbers due to the successful strikes against the Golden Dawn. 375 K.C - Kalas Keep is finished and the Brotherhood begin to use it as their base of operations. 376 K.C - Azarai begins to research necromancy as news of a new cult focusing on the dark magic begins to appear in Elwynn Forest. 378 K.C - Azarai reaches out to the mage city of Dalaran and recruits Archmage Kelvast, a man knowledgeable in the necromantic arts, to assist him in his research. 380 K.C - With his research complete, Azarai and the Brotherhood of Judgment begin their crusade against the cult in Elwynn Forest. The Brotherhood move throughout the region, destroying altars and profane temples and publicly executing any cultist they discover. The cultists attempt to fight back, but the research that was done by Azarai and Kelvast ensure that the Brotherhood is not harmed by the dark magic they employ. 386 K.C - The crusade against the cult of Necromancers in Elwynn ends successfully with the cult power base destroyed and all of their profane sites burned or otherwise destroyed. However, the lack of cooperation from the populace during the campaign unsettles Azarai, he resolves that additional steps need to be taken to ensure the cooperation of the population during campaigns. He finally settles on fear and intimidation. 390 K.C - Kalas Keep continues to expand as more members of the Brotherhood are recruited. Wanting the uniform of the Brotherhood of Judgment to match the name of the order, Azarai orders that the Brotherhood of Judgment wear black armor whenever possible as an intimidating presence is needed by the order for future campaigns. 398 K.C - Azarai Kalas, aged 88, passes away in his sleep within Kalas Keep, ending the Kalas Bloodline. Konrad Vilkas, one of the original members of the Brotherhood, takes command of the order. He establishes the ranks of the Brotherhood during his term, becoming the Arch-Lictor of the Brotherhood of Judgment. 400 K.C - Arch-Lictor Vilkas pushes for greater expansion for the Brotherhood, although this is met with resistance from King Eadred Wrynn who has grown suspicious of the Brotherhood during his reign. 403 K.C - The Brotherhood gains approval for expansion from King Adamant Wrynn II. Azarai Keep begins construction in the Redridge Mountains, while Lion Fang Keep begins construction in the region of Sunnyglade. 432 K.C - The Brotherhood begin construction of Brakhest Keep within the region known as the Badlands. This antagonizes the Dwarves of Ironforge but ultimately does not result in bloodshed. Konrad Vilkas passes away at age 92. The leadership of the Brotherhood passes to his daughter Elizabeth Vilkas-Moroe who leads the Brotherhood without major change for 33 years. 465 K.C - Arch-Lictor Elizabeth authorizes for twenty of her best soldiers to make a venture south into the Stranglethorn Vale. After fighting long battles against the Gurubashi Tribe in the region, the Brotherhood of Judgment begins construction of Trollbane Keep which is built on the ruins of Zeb'katha. 478 K.C - Elizabeth Vilkas-Moroe passes away at age 76. The leadership of the Brotherhood passes to Arch-Lictor Marcus Rikard. 480 K.C - Arch-Lictor Rikard expands the Brotherhood of Judgment into the Swamp of Sorrows, building Vinewater Keep near the northern mountains. This causes more tensions within Stormwind as King William Wrynn did not approve of the expansion. 510 K.C - Arch-Lictor Rikard leads an attack on the Stormwind owned village of Breezewater citing cultist activity. After an investigation, no cultist activity is found. Rikard is arrested by the Brotherhood and executed despite protests from Stormwind. The leadership of the Brotherhood is shaken to the core and eventually, the role of Arch-Lictor is passed to the very young Maralictor Lehart who is only 22 at the time of his appointment. This alarms many of the senior members of the Brotherhood who believe Lehart too young for the position. Lehart immediately stops all expansion of the Brotherhood and starts to make amends with Stormwind. 540 K.C - Lehart, now 62, pledges the allegiance of the Brotherhood of Judgment to Stormwind, which is considered extremely controversial. Despite the controversy, no attempts are made to remove Lehart from his position and the oath of allegiance remains strong in the following years, 586 K.C - Lehart passes away, age 106. Royal decree passes leadership of the Brotherhood to General Marcus Sinclair of the Stormwind Army. All members of the Brotherhood despise this action and senior members begin to plan an exit strategy. The First War 592 K.C - The Dark Portal opens and the Orcs begin to enter Azeroth. Vinewater Keep is razed by the Orc Horde. King Llane Wrynn orders the Brotherhood to defend Brightwood and Redridge. Both areas are sacked by the Horde shortly afterward. 594 K.C - In preparation for their exit strategy, senior Lictor Viktor Ryhs, the unofficial leader of the Brotherhood, secretly splits the organization into chapters orders. The Orders of the Iron Fist, Fortress, Flame, Purifying Lash and Judged Blade are formed, although no moves are made to separate from Stormwind yet. 595 K.C - King Llane is assassinated by Garona. The moment the news reaches the Brotherhood they quickly turn on and kill General Sinclair, but leave evidence to support the theory that he was killed in an Orc ambush. All treaties with Stormwind are abandoned and Viktor Ryhs takes command of the Brotherhood. 596 K.C - While the Alliance begins the long exodus to Lordaeron, the Order of the Flame remains behind to slow down the Orc pursuit. Many of the Order are killed in the battle but the order ultimately survives the conflict. A new order of the Brotherhood, the Order of Swift Justice forms as a result of their actions. 597 K.C - The Alliance of Lordaeron forms. The Brotherhood of Judgment consider working within the Alliance for the sake of all humanity. Every order save for the Order of the Flame agree. The Order of the Flame moves to Alterac and takes up a position within the Alterac Mountains. 598 K.C - Alterac is revealed to have been working with the Orcs and the Alliance begins to lay siege to the nation. The Order of the Flame support Alterac and attempt to alleviate pressure on Alterac by targeting Alliance supply lines. Initial raids are successful and the Alliance supply lines falter. The remaining orders of the Brotherhood take action against the Order of the Flame, attacking their forces and killing their leader, Lictor Arthur Montrose and forcing their surrender, although the battle claims three-quarters of the Order of the Judged Blade before hostilities cease. The Second War ends soon after with the destruction of the Dark Portal. 600 K.C - In the wake of the end of the Second War, the Brotherhood gain more popularity due to their skill on the battlefield. Several new orders are formed or rebuilt, including the Order of the Flame (rebuilt), along with the Orders of the Lance, Wheel, and Tome (founded). 610 K.C - The Alliance of Lordaeron effectively disbands. King Terenas attempts to keep the Brotherhood allied with Lordaeron but ultimately fail although several Orders of the Brotherhood do relay that they will support Lordaeron if necessary in the future. King Terenas is not happy with the results, but ultimately he doesn't take any action against the Orders who separate from the Alliance amicably. 611 K.C - Current Year - The Brotherhood continues to expand while carrying out their duties, establishing citadels in many locations in the Eastern Kingdoms, Kalimdor, Outland, and Northrend. =The Tenants of the Brotherhood = ---- The following tenants and practices, the 'Codex of Judgment', the titles within the Brotherhood of Judgment, the Trial of the Judged, and the Endurance of the Judged are all central to the various Brotherhood orders. The Codex of the Judgment The laws and commandments of the Brotherhood, those that the sworn members of the order are expected to follow for as long as they continue to breathe, are not the laws of any one singular kingdom or society. Rather they are a strict set of philosophies which can all be found within the Codex of the Judgment, an expansive volume originally written by the founder of the Brotherhood, Azarai Kalas, but revised many times over the years. Part One -''' '''The Flame of Justice: The Codex of Judgment (often shortened to 'The Codex') is a massive volume detailing all the duties and laws that a member of the Brotherhood must follow, in addition, it also lists all the crimes that a man, woman or child may be considered guilty of under Brotherhood law. Because of the shifting nature of laws and crimes, the original tome is heavily annotated. It is based on ancient Stormwind law practices dating back to the founding of the order, but since then has merged with additional legal codes to cover a vast number of laws and commandments. Part Two -''' '''The Lash of Judgment: '''This philosophy of the Brotherhood is one that instills disciple through physical and mental trials. The trials vary. Some may simply involve memorizing passages or chapters of the Codex, others may involve exposing the body or mind to tests that inflict pain and stress to levels that would break lesser men or women. On a philosophical level, the Lash deals with three virtues: Order, Discipline, and Intolerance, with each of these orders having two maxims which embody them fully. '''The Virtue of Order teaches that the Brotherhood should strive to shape the world to the point where they as an order are no longer necessary, inspiring others to punish those who continue to hold back society and keep them from moving forward. It is embodied by two maxims: "Embrace Obsolescence" and "Every Soul a Tyrant." The first aphorism speaks to the desire of the Brotherhood to create the world in which they are no longer needed, filled with perfect, self-sustaining systems of governance and justice, while the latter encourages the Brotherhood to recognize that all mortals, from those in their own ranks to those among the masses, have the potential to be a force for absolute order. The Virtue of Discipline teaches that there is nothing gained in life without loss and that emotions are a weakness which can cause unnecessary distractions and vulnerabilities. This includes fear, the primary tool of the Brotherhood which is used in order to intimidate lesser men into giving the Brotherhood what they need. The two aphorisms which apply to this virtue are: "Emotions are for the Weak" and "Execution in Flame.". The former encourages all members of the Brotherhood to purge their minds of all emotion and desire and to allow nothing to alter their state of mind and impair their duties. The latter enforces the idea that the Brotherhood must be willing to make any sacrifice to accomplish their goals and teaches that only by casting off burdens can the Brotherhood become stronger. The Virtue of Intolerance makes the claim that every man, woman, and child is guilty of something and that being compassionate to these individuals is not only a sign of weakness but that it also damages civilization as a whole. The maxims that apply to this virtue are: "Society Cannot Survive on the Understandings of the Weak." and "None are Innocent". The former is perhaps the oldest of the tenants that the Brotherhood subscribes to, teaching that to understand the criminal and provide exceptions based on that understanding will do nothing but promote anarchy. Bleeding hearts sicken society as a whole, and once must remain intolerant of all criminal proceedings if the rule of law is to be maintained. The latter is a simple truth that all members of the Brotherhood recognize, that every man, woman, and child has transgressed against another in some way or harbor impure thoughts against another. Because of that, the Brotherhood believes that none are truly deserving of mercy or compassion and that none deserve special treatment in the eyes of the law. Together these three virtues and the six maxims that apply to them form the symbol of the Brotherhood of Judgment, the Seal of the Judged. The Virtues in Practice: While all members of the Brotherhood aspire to live by the tenants passed down through the Codex of Judgment, often regularly repeating the maxims of each virtue to their peers and their enemies, the Brotherhood is still filled with mortal men and women and thus often fall short of becoming truly emotionless. In order to keep themselves in check, the members of the Brotherhood will often undertake trials of pain and suffering, known as 'endurances' which test the mind and the body. This also helps weed out the weak among the order, for those who cannot withstand the endurances are unfit to serve within the Brotherhood of Judgment. =Orders and Titles= ---- The Brotherhood of Judgment was once a large unified order of men and women who focused on their duties, however, when Arch-Lictor Lehart swore the Brotherhood to the service of Stormwind in 540 K.C plans were drawn up by those within the ranks who did not agree to the move. The plans took over 30 years to come to fruition, with Lictor Viktor Ryhs splitting the Brotherhood into multiple smaller orders in secret. There is a total of seven major Orders within the Brotherhood, along with a significant number of smaller orders and each order has numerous ranks and titles. However, the ones that are shared by all of the orders are as follows: Arch-Lictor: The leader of the unified Brotherhood of Judgment. This position was last held by Arnold Lehart in 510 K.C. After his death in 586 K.C, the position was never filled and the subsequent splitting of the Brotherhood into separate orders in 594 K.C made the position ultimately unnecessary, although it is still considered to be a ranking title. Lictor / Vicarius: The equivalent of an Alliance Grand Marshal, the Lictors are the leaders of the various Brotherhood Orders. Each Lictor is a veteran of multiple wars and conflicts and is resolute in their beliefs when the Codex of Judgment is concerned. The rank of Vicarius holds the same power as a Lictor but is designated to those among the leadership caste who prefer to use magic instead of the sword. Master / Mistress of Blades: The equivalent of a Colonel within the Alliance military. Equal in rank to the Paravicar. Paravicar: The magic-wielding equivalent of the Master / Mistress of Blades. Paralictor: A high-ranking officer among the Brotherhood. Equivalent to an Alliance Major. Maralictor: A mid-ranking officer among the Brotherhood, similar in many ways to an Alliance Lieutenant. Depending on the duties that a Maralictor is assigned they may be considered to have a lesser station. Maralictors assigned to detailing common arms, organizing supplies, and ensuring the smooth operation of guard duty, for example, are considered to have a lesser station Knight-Brother: The rank and file of the Order, has the same authority as a Signifer. Signifer: A Knight-Brother who focuses on the use of magic, regardless of the source. Armiger: An initiate into the Brotherhood who has not yet passed the trials to become a full Knight-Brother. They are most often squires or assistants to other members of the Order. =The Trial of the Brotherhood= ---- The Trial of the Brotherhood is one that has changed several times throughout the history of the order. Following the establishment of ranks, a new recruit, or armiger, would need to prove themselves loyal to the Brotherhood by showing a senior member that they could do what was necessary to enforce the law, even if there was a hefty price that had to be paid to do so. However, when the Brotherhood split into chapter orders, the leaders of those chapters determined that a simple showing of loyalty would not be enough to elevate an armiger to the rank of Knight-Brother/Signifer and that more difficult trials were necessary. This became especially important with the arrival of the Burning Legion during the Third War as the ranks of the Brotherhood swelled with young men and women who were eager to bring their own form of justice to the demons that had destroyed their lives and ravaged their homes. The current incarnation of the Trial of the Brotherhood is one that begins at dawn, twice per year. During this time, armigers who have successfully earned the respect of their teachers are summoned to the keep arena of their respective chapter. Once the armigers have assembled, joined by all available Knight-Brothers who watch the proceedings, a high-ranking officer within the chapter, usually one of the paralictors (although on occasion a Master/Mistress of Blades has carried out the test) performs the trial with the assistance of one of the chapters signifers. Once the armiger has stated that he is prepared and ready to begin, the signifer opens a gateway and summons forth a champion of darkness, be it a demon lord, a powerful undead monster or a creature from the void for the armiger to fight. The type of creature summoned depends on the individual chapter. The fight is one to the death. If the armiger falls in battle, they are deemed unworthy and the creature is then dispatched by the paralictor and signifer. If the armiger wins, he prostrates himself before the paralictor and recites memorized verse, swears himself to the Codex of Judgment and is promoted to the rank of Knight-Brother. With the test only being performed twice a year, many assume that the ranks of the Brotherhood are filled with many armigers wishing to elevate themselves to the rank of Knight-Brother. This, however, is not the case. Tests for elevation to the rank of Knight-Brother can be carried out, outside of the designated dates, however, the requirements remain much the same. A creature which presents a significant challenge must be defeated by an armiger in single combat. If the armiger manages this, and a fellow Knight-Brother or senior member of the Brotherhood is witness to the deed and is willing to vouch for the armiger, then the armiger may take his or her place in any of the Brotherhood chapters that will accept them. =The Endurance of the Brotherhood= ---- Also known simply as 'endurances' these are similar in nature to the flagellations of various holy orders. An endurance is a personal affair, often conducted in private, and helps a member of the Brotherhood excise foul thoughts and draw closer to the law which they swear to uphold. All ranking members of the Brotherhood, from armiger to lictor engage in endurances as a means of purification. Traditionally, endurances are short but painful actions that the member of the Brotherhood carries out on their own bodies, however, more devout and zealous members of the Brotherhood have been known to carry out longer, more punishing endurances to test their faith in the flame and the lash. =The Chapters of the Brotherhood= ---- The Brotherhood of Judgment was split into several chapters in the year 594 K.C. Each of these chapters has their own headquarters, their own leadership caste, their own unique variations of Brotherhood armor and their own chapter specific endurance trial which members of that chapter are expected to carry out if they need to perform an endurance on themselves. While many smaller chapters have come and gone over the years, it is the larger more populated chapters which are important to the Brotherhood. These chapters are the: *Order of the Iron Fist *Order of the Fortress *Order of the Flame *Order of the Purifying Lash *Order of Swift Justice *Order of the Lance *Order of the Wheel =Disclaimer= ---- The Brotherhood of Judgment is based on the Hellknights from the Pathfinder Universe. Once complete the Brotherhood will be open for any player to use as part of their RP. Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations